


Sweeter Than Dessert [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Date Night, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Restaurants, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Adrian and Carter decide to have a date at a restaurant they can afford.
Relationships: Carter Brooks/Adrian Hlaváček
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Sweeter Than Dessert [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweeter Than Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438751) by [so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo). 



> I can't believe there were no ARH podfics! I know this ended years ago, but come on! Anyway, FIRST!

## Stream

## Music Credits

Teenage Dream, Glee version 

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xY2qyd2EPnVpVUGvJU536PWfSu9Th5us/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/sweeter-than-dessert)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I had no idea what voices to use? Side effect of constantly changing their voices whenever I read the comic, I guess...


End file.
